1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) and, more particularly, to ATM unidirectional path switched ring switching criteria.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various methods of implementing ATM rings were documented in a Fujitsu paper “Ring Survivability in ATM Networks” presented by Jonathan A. Morgan at the National Fiber Optic Engineers (NFOCE) Conference in June of 1995. However, a solution to provide fast switching independent of the cell traffic was not described. ATM unidirectional path switched ring switching criteria must be independent of cell traffic rate and must be compatible with variable bit rate (VBR) and with Virtual Paths (VPs) set-up but with no traffic.